Gruvia Week
by JaiKu
Summary: Que Fairy Tail haya finalizado, no significa que la historia de esta mágica pareja tenga que quedar con un punto definitivo. Porque queda mucho más de Juvia y Gray por conocer y explorar. ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Entra ya!


¡Hola a todos! Uff, sí, sé que la GruviaWeek empezó ayer pero me gusta romper las reglas y empezar ultra atrasada (?) La verdad es que tuve muchas dudas sobre participar -aún las tengo-, no porque no quiera, sino que por tiempo, tengo un proyecto que debo entregar pronto pronto y junto a las clases de la universidad y clínica, no sabía si podría lograrlo. Finalmente, decidí arriesgarme, aunque lamentablemente sólo participaré en el día 1, 3 y 7. Así que recen por mí para terminar todo en las fechas estipuladas y poder cumplir con mi horario. Le daré galletitas al que lo haga 7u7 (?)

¡En fin! Aquí dejo el OS correspondiente al día 1 de esta hermosa semana.

 _Advertencias:_

-Ligero OoC.

-Posibles faltas ortográficas.

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Día 1: Promesa.**

" **Éternel et solide."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tú sabes, cuando el sol se olvide de brillar_

 _Estaré ahí para abrazarte a través de la noche_

 _E incluso cuando estemos millas y millas apartados_

 _Tú todavía estarás en todo mi corazón_

 _Lo sé,_ _ **somos inseparables**_ _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|Narrador omnisciente|**

—Gray-sama.

Ese mero murmullo dentro del silencio sepulcral que se ha formado hace unos minutos, vibra en los tímpanos del mencionado y provoca que su noción regrese, dejando así de estar perdido en los océanos pulcros e intensos que la chica frente a él posee. Sus pupilas se enfocan en la perfección de sus facciones, en su nariz respingada y sus labios finos y rosas, en como sus dientes mordisquean su carnoso inferior producto del nerviosismo de la situación, haciendo que sus comisuras se eleven y den con esa sonrisa que solamente tiene para ella.

No entiende cómo fue que en el pasado dudó tanto, dejó pasar un montón de oportunidades y otras simplemente las rechazó de plano. En un principio creyó que era lo mejor, que tal vez si estaban lejos ella podría vivir.

 _¿Y él?_

 _¿Podría siquiera seguir sin su mera presencia?_

 _Es probable que fuera capaz de_ _ **sobrevivir**_ _._

 _ **Más no, de ser feliz.**_

El miedo que sentía cada vez que sus pesadillas hacían acto de presencia, era suficiente como para romper esas ilusiones y acabar con la esperanza. Siempre fue esa la causa del porqué no se permitía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, y aunque le dijeran cobarde, lo prefería.

 _Admirarla en las sombras, escondido entre capas de hielo y molestia antes que fragmentarla y perderla como ha pasado con todos los que ama._

Y eso estaba bien con él, podía soportarlo y llevar su existencia de un modo normal y sin demasiadas emociones.

Hasta que pasó lo que él más temía, lo que trató de evitar a toda costa y aun así, no pudo. Cuando a su mente regresan aquellas memorias siente que la muerte no es nada comparado con eso, con ese pánico que percibió corroer sus huesos, ese nudo que golpeteó en su tráquea y el aire que quedó trancado a medio camino, el dolor que se marcó con ahínco en su alma y se extiende en cada angustiante inspiración, las lágrimas bañando sus mejillas, el ardor explotando y recorriendo sus venas, el aroma a fierro y agua embriagando a su cerebro y desestabilizando a sus neuronas, enredando sus sentidos y dejando su cuerpo colgando de un minúsculo hilo.

 _Los latidos de Juvia disminuyendo hasta confundirse con el vacío._

Aún recuerda esa visión, esa imagen que se transformó en su debilidad, en su punto más frágil y de vulnerabilidad.

Ella, con las mejillas pálidas y los labios temblando, con la sangre goteando y tiñendo su piel, con el pulso desvaneciéndose y la respiración inexistente.

 _ **Con esa sonrisa alegre y sincera que solamente a él le ha pertenecido.**_

 _Con el amor danzando entre las olas azulinas._

" _Ahora Juvia vivirá dentro de Gray-sama"_

Creyó que ese había sido el final, que su cuento había acabado sin siquiera haber podido empezar. Pensó que al pulverizar al mal nacido causante de la tragedia se sentiría un poco mejor, pero no. En el fondo, sabía que nada más que el tiempo podría cicatrizar esa herida en su espíritu.

Y cuando le vio de pie, con los moretones adornando su tez y el júbilo brillando cuan diamantes en el firmamento, supo que esta era la oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando. La prueba que no estaba maldito y que tenía la posibilidad de ser plenamente feliz.

 _ **Y esta vez, jugaría todas sus cartas.**_

 _ **No desperdiciaría lo que el universo le otorgaba.**_

En ese instante, fue cuando su historia realmente comenzó, cuando se atrevió por primera vez a disfrutar, a vivir y no quedarse con las ganas de absolutamente nada. Dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran con la marea, que siguieran su curso y explotaran como estrellas fugaces.

 _Y esos mismos sentimientos son los culpables de_ _ **este día.**_

De blanco y corbata, sosteniendo las temblorosas manos femeninas cubiertas por guantes de seda, sintiendo sus pómulos tornarse rojizos al vislumbrar su perfecta anatomía camuflada por ese maravilloso vestido en tonos crema que le hace lucir como una princesa, y a la vez, delicada y sobria como ella naturalmente es. Siente las mariposas en la punta de su lengua, subir y bajar por su esófago y dar vueltas en sus entrañas, provocar un nudo en la boca de su estómago y vibrar en cada punto sensible de su cuerpo. Sabe lo que está haciendo, lo que significa dar este paso y lo que va a venir en un futuro.

 _Y quiere todo eso y más mientras sea su lado._

 _Con tal que sus dedos sigan entrelazados y sus corazones bombeen al mismo ritmo._

— **Acepto**. —Habla luego de algunos segundos, con la seguridad retumbando en cada esquina y enrollándose en las consonantes.

La chica suspira aliviada, juntando sus párpados y finalmente esbozando una dulce curva, observando de reojo a sus invitados quienes reflejan emoción y orgullo.

—Muy bien. Ahora los anillos y pueden ir diciendo sus votos. —Musito Makarov al borde de las lágrimas al igual que todos los presentes.

Fullbuster coge la argolla más pequeña y quita delicadamente el guante de la mano izquierda de Loxar, para acto seguido comenzar a deslizarla por su dedo anular.

—Juvia, sé que no he sido el mejor hombre de todos, que en un principio fui muy ácido contigo y que te hice mucho daño, creo que nunca me alcanzará el tiempo para pedirte perdón. No obstante, deseo intentarlo, pasar cada día a tu lado y poder esfumar el dolor del pasado, los traumas que tenemos y el miedo del ayer. Sería una mentira si te dijera que no existirán momentos amargos y peleas, pero, juntos las enfrentaremos y saldremos adelante, porque no existe guerra capaz de destruir lo que tú y yo hemos formado y créeme, irá intensificándose con el paso de las estaciones. Voy a cuidarte y protegerte, seré tu confidente, tu amigo y amante, tu compañero de alegrías y quien sobará tu espalda cuando no puedas más. Tu alma gemela en esta y todas las otras dimensiones.

Juvia Loxar, **prometo** aprender a _demostrarte mi amor_ siempre y cuando seas solamente _tú mi maestra,_ por el resto de nuestras vidas. —Concluye con una radiante sonrisa, negando hacia los lados al observar a su maga de agua sollozar en silencio, con las gotas saladas circundando con parsimonia su nívea piel.

Él se atreve a depositar un suave beso en el dorso de la siniestra ajena, sintiendo como ella le pone con delicadeza el anillo a su dedo anular, suspirando al hacerlo.

—Entonces ella le **promete** _enseñarle día a día_ hasta que esta y todas las vidas culminen. **Juvia le ama** , Gray-sama. —Murmura con sus cuerdas vocales tiritando, fijando sus dilatadas pupilas en el rostro masculino, anguloso y armonioso, en sus orbes de tormenta, de acero caliente que esconden un indescriptible haz de luz tan brillante como el sol, como el amanecer en todo su esplendor. Él quita con gentileza el velo de novia, sonriendo al mirar sus facciones sin nada de por medio.

—También te amo, _Juvia Fullbuster_. —Susurra contra sus labios y antes de siquiera oír la voz del maestro, su boca abraza la otra, cerrando sus ojos y ubicando sus manos en la cintura de ella, sintiendo como la maga le corresponde.

La gente aplaude y se pone de pie celebrando la unión de sus dos camaradas. No obstante, ellos son incapaces de escuchar algo más que no sea la deliciosa melodía formada por el tintineo de ambas palpitaciones retumbando en el centro de sus pechos, por la sinfonía que se da cuando sus almas se rozan, se tocan y se miran, cuando sus mundos chocan y sienten que cada sueño es una nota musical y cada emoción un nuevo acorde, una pieza irremplazable dentro de esta obra silenciosa para los demás, donde las respiraciones son el piano de fondo y cada juramento que ha danzado de sus labios es una llave negra dentro de toda esta orquesta.

 _Su propia canción de amor._

Y dejan que sus espíritus se aten, se mezclen entre sí mientras disfrutan de la primera caricia como marido y mujer, el primer beso que da inicio a un nuevo capítulo dentro de esta historia.

 _Con el compromiso de cumplir cada una de sus promesas._

 _ **Eternas**_ _como el mar._

 _Y_ _ **sólidas**_ _como el hielo._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _El fin del camino me hace ver_

 _Una preciosa visión que me recuerda a ti_

 _Y te añoro como si fuera ayer_

 _¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ti?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡Y ya! Sé que quedó cortito pero por cuestiones de tiempo -como ya lo mencioné- no quise extenderme más de lo necesario. Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi sensual morra Chachos Bane por soportar todas mis crisis existenciales referentes a este tema y, por betearme 7u7 Te iloveo iloveadamente morra, sabes que cuentas conmigo para LO QUE SEA. (L)

Si te gustó te agradecería de todo corazón que me dejaras un review (L) ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Jaaii.**_


End file.
